


Puppy Love

by Esperata



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: After Oswald forgoes freezing Ed at the docks, they begin a tentative alliance. Then an over amorous barmaid throws a spanner into the works.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 40
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gottaread2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/gifts).



It was perfectly reasonable for Oswald to be keeping his eye on Edward. In fact it was only sensible since their current truce was tenuous at best. It had nothing whatsoever to do with admiring his figure although that was a pleasant side effect.

Their confrontation on the docks could have ended so many ways. Edward had obviously been planning to put another bullet through him. Oswald had thought he might do the same. But as usual with them, their stated ambitions didn’t exactly tally with the reality of their actions. Oswald was beginning to realise he’d never be able to kill Edward. He might have thought about doing so, with a degree of accuracy most spurned lovers didn’t have access to, but when faced with the man at his mercy – knocked cold from his surprise attack – he couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger.

Initially he’d thought it was some pretense of fair play, an innate sense that Edward deserved better than to be shot without facing his killer, but even that proved false as he stood facing him once again on the pier. Ed had the gun ready to shoot Oswald and, even facing the reality that the love of his life still wanted him dead, Oswald had not brought himself to draw his own weapon.

Of course he’d had the foresight to disable Ed’s weapon first and bring backup. Edward’s face as he registered the trick pulled on him was priceless. What he said next though changed things.

“Oswald. I see I still have so much to learn from you.”

In hindsight Oswald thought it was perhaps less about the words so much as them combined with a little quirk to his lips indicating Ed too remembered those days he’d last said such a thing to him. To his own surprise, Oswald found himself gesturing Victor to hold position while he stepped forward again.

“We’ve tried fighting each other Ed. Is that really the best use of our talents? Wasn’t it better for both of us when we worked together?”

To his credit Edward didn’t immediately leap on the proffered way to save his skin but considered it for a second.

“Would you call me the Riddler?”

This time Oswald pursed his lips in consideration.

“When I feel you’ve earned it,” he conceded. “And I can help you promote yourself. If you’re willing to call a truce?”

He held his hand out and unconsciously held his breath. Ed studied him briefly before gripping his hand in return.

“A truce,” he agreed.

That had been almost two weeks ago and things were uncomfortably comfortable. It felt so easy to have Edward back at his side, walking into his club as if he belonged and smiling brightly like no bad blood had spilt between them. Oswald sometimes found himself pressing the residual scar on his stomach to remind himself not to let down his defences.

Not that he was the only line of defence. Zsasz was generally around with clear instructions to disable Ed if he looked to be trying anything. Ivy too was a constant voice in his ear advocating keeping a clear distance between them.

Yet Oswald upheld his side of their tentative treaty. Riddler was introduced as something of a perpetual attraction at the Iceberg Lounge, although Oswald had yet to refer to him with that name. Guests could try to challenge him in a contest of riddles and if they won would have their drinks on the house. This hadn’t happened yet but that only seemed to bring in more people wanting to try their luck. Occasionally Ed picked out his own challenger, usually someone who was causing more of a disturbance then was proper and would publicly humiliate them before they left the premises.

All in all everything between them was going well. Cordial even. Which was why Oswald was perhaps getting ever more paranoid in expecting a double cross. He was even moderating his alcohol intake to ensure he had a clear head while they were sharing the same space. Currently that meant sipping on a vodka on the rocks rather than downing it.

His eye caught sight of Ed moving back towards the bar and he frowned subconsciously. While he had cut back on his drinking habit, it seemed Ed had grown more uninhibited. Or perhaps it was the company that brought him back so frequently? Oswald’s gaze flicked across to his new hire. Some blond girl who had been making doe eyes at Edward since she started.

He watched them converse briefly, his stomach twisting as Ed smiled at whatever she was saying and only settling slightly as Ed turned his back on her to survey the room again. Oswald was about to turn away himself, lest he be caught staring, when he saw something that froze him in place.

The hussy he’d hired had slipped something from her sleeve and poured it into Nygma’s drink.

Oswald gaped in disbelief. Then he saw Ed turn back to the woman and reach for his drink. Dropping his own glass Oswald lurched forward.

“Ed!”

The noise drew Edward’s attention and he turned to look with curiosity at Penguin hurrying towards him. Unfortunately, he still had the drink in hand and raised it to his lips to wet his mouth before speaking. Oswald just about got out a hoarse, “no,” before realising it was already too late and Ed was swallowing.

He stuttered to a halt a couple of meters away, a crowd of bemused guests now watching their display with interest, and waited almost horror stricken for Edward to drop down in convulsions or else begin foaming at the mouth. Neither seemed to be happening however and a wave of embarrassment swept over him. Perhaps he hadn’t seen what he thought. Or perhaps the vial had only been flavouring of some kind.

Then he saw an unexpected change come over Ed. His smile widened dramatically and his pupils grew wide.

“Master?” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

There were no circumstances under which Oswald would ever have expected Edward to act like he was. Over the years his fantasies involving Edward had ranged from fondly imagined quiet domesticity to angry displays of violence. Every scenario tinged with his trademark wit and intelligence. Never had he envisaged him being a dim witted simpleton unable to think for himself.

Edward had not looked away from him once since first turning to him following that fateful sip of drink. The barmaid had been distraught trying to recapture his gaze but that was now the least of her problems. Zsasz had immediately dragged her away to find out exactly what she’d been trying to pull. Oswald had initially tried to play it off with the other guests, assuring them all was well and to continue enjoying their evening, but his own night from then on got progressively more stressful.

Fearful of the precise nature of the drug she’d slipped Nygma, Oswald had hastened to lead him towards his secluded booth. The man had followed literally at his heels and tried to sit right alongside until Oswald had firmly pushed him to the opposite side of the table. Before following Zsasz, Ivy had brought him a glass of water with the theory that whatever it was would probably be less of a problem if they could dilute it quickly. To both their amazement, Ed had lapped at the proffered water before once again trying to lean into Oswald’s space.

“God I need a drink,” he muttered while leaning back from where Ed’s hands were creeping across the table.

Instantly Ed bounced to his feet.

“Let me fetch it! Whatever you want.”

“What I want,” Oswald grated out irritably. “Is for you to _sit_ down!”

The reaction was immediate and Ed promptly perched himself back on the seat looking once again expectantly to Oswald. All he could do in response was run a hand down his face and will Zsasz to get on with finding out what she’d done and more importantly how to undo it. He cast his gaze back out into the crowd, both to check no-one else was aware of the situation and also to see if he could see the assassin yet. A low whine drew his attention back across the table.

The sound stopped the moment he was looking at Ed again. For his own part, Ed was still maintaining that piteous stare he’d been wearing since the incident. Partly thinking he must have imagined the sound, Os turned his gaze away once more, only to hear it start up again.

“What?” he snapped, fixing what he hoped was an intimidating stare on the man.

It didn’t have the desired effect as Ed’s face merely lit up at the address.

“Play a game with me!”

“What?”

“Play a game with me. Please, Master, please.”

He was about to say no when his eye caught sight of his bald assassin heading their way, Ivy looking comparatively bright alongside, and instead he waved dismissively.

“Later,” he suggested, now giving his attention to the others. He heard a distinct if quiet growl as the others reached them and almost automatically slapped Ed’s hand in admonishment.

“Well?” he demanded of his underlings.

“You want the good news or the bad news?” Zsasz offered.

“If there’s good news I want to know it.”

“Seems the drug isn’t going to kill him.”

“ _That’s_ your definition of good news? What’s it _do_?”

“It’s a love potion,” Ivy burst out excitedly.

Oswald transferred his gaze back to Ed who visibly sat up straighter under the attention. To a degree he could see what they meant. Ed was looking quite adoring and yet…

“This isn’t exactly how I’d imagine a love potion working,” he commented.

“That’s because the silly cow was short of funds for the full deal and got what she could afford.” Zsasz noted Oswald’s enquiring look and added, “It’s a puppy love potion.”

“ _Puppy_ love?”

They all stared at Ed and, now it had been mentioned, it seemed obvious. If he’d had a tail he’d have been wagging it. Even as they watched his mouth dropped open and his tongue lolled out as he breathed rapidly.

“How long does it last?”

“Don’t know.” Zsasz shrugged unconcernedly but Ivy took over the conversation.

“She didn’t get an antidote, and knew nothing about what was in it. There’s a possibility it might wear off on its own. He can’t have ingested much of it.”

“Right,” Oswald muttered, contemplating the expectant figure hanging on his every action. “So I should… what? Leave him until tomorrow and see if he’s better?”

“I don’t think you should leave him,” Ivy commented. “He’s not thinking right.”

Edward had started whining lowly at the suggestion and once again stretched his hands forward towards Os. Though he wouldn’t admit it Oswald was finding it very hard to resist those big brown eyes cast dolefully across to him.

“Fine. I guess he can stay in his old room at the mansion. At least for tonight.”

He slid out of the booth, having had more than enough of being in the public eye and not wanting any indiscretion on Edward’s part to be seen by anyone. That would only make things exceptionally awkward when he came back to himself. Edward slid himself round to the front but kept the edge of his butt on the chair, just enough to continue complying with Oswald’s previous instruction while staying otherwise as close as possible.

“Come Edward.”

He didn’t even finish the sentence before Ed was practically latched to his side again. Sighing, he set off for the exit as fast as his leg would carry him, Ed hastening along at his side in a rush-stop motion trying to match speeds. Behind them he heard Zsasz singing.

“And they call it puppy love-”

“Not helping!” Oswald snapped back only to be met with amused laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride home was awkward and Oswald wished he’d brought Ivy or Zsasz with him. Edward kept shifting towards him and at one point leaned far enough over to inhale deeply at the side of his head.

“You smell good.”

“I told you to stay that side,” Oswald reminded him sharply and Ed immediately settled back albeit eyes still fixed on him.

It was at this point that Os decided that what he needed was a smoke to settle his anxiety. Ordinarily he might have opted for more alcohol – there being a bottle stocked under the seat at all times in the back – but he would concede that getting drunk would not be helpful to either of them. It was more a habit of consideration for Ed that he rolled down the window as he lit up the cigarette.

In his own defence, he’d never had a pet growing up, nor had his mother even had a car, so he’d never experienced this particular canine habit before. At the first flow of relatively fresh air through the window, Ed had forgotten all propriety and all but flung himself across, squashing Os in the process.

“ _What are-_ ” Oswald managed to gasp before realising Ed wasn’t after him this time.

Tilting his head round the emerald shoulder inches in front of his face he saw Ed actually had his head stuck out the window, hair blowing in the slipstream. Grabbing at the back of his jacket he hauled him back in, eliciting a whine.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“You gotta try this,” was all he was told before Ed once more wriggled forward and out.

“Ed!” There was an unintentional growl to his voice as he struggled to yank the man in again. “People are going to see you.”

He succeeded in getting him back inside and closed the window, watching Ed slink back into his seat, before focusing his gaze out the window and trying to ascertain if anyone of importance would have seen them in this district. It was unlikely, he decided.

When the car finally pulled up outside the mansion, and Oswald was able to escape the intense atmosphere, he felt a definite air of relief. Ed didn’t bother with his own door but eagerly slid out after him, once again hovering too close as they made their way inside. All Oswald wanted to do was gain a little distance and hope this, whatever it was, wore off by the morning.

If you’d asked him a few weeks ago whether he’d want Edward so hopelessly smitten with him then he’d have said ‘yes’ without doubt. But the reality, knowing it was all drug induced and a lie, was worse torture than any beating he’d survived so far. Now he just wanted Ed back to normal, even if that meant sneering down his nose at him for his feelings. At least his were genuine. This was only going to wind up hurting them both when Ed snapped out of it.

So there was no thought of sitting together or getting a night cap. Oswald headed straight for the stairs and led Ed up towards his old bedroom.

“Here,” he said, opening the door and suddenly glad for Ed’s newfound quietness. He didn’t think he could stand being questioned about why the room looked just the same. As Ed merely looked from the interior and back to Os with a puzzled frown though, he rolled his eyes and led the man in.

“This is your bed, remember? I’ll leave you to get comfortable. See you in the morning.”

With that he beat a hasty retreat and staggered down the hall to his own room, grateful to be alone again. That was a reaction he didn’t think he’d ever experience in response to Ed, he reflected as he stood in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Even when the man was trying to kill him, Oswald had still been fascinated by him. Just being able to look at him had always brought him pleasure before. This heart ache of having what he so desperately wanted dangled in front of his face was new and more terrible than he could have expected. He clung to the fervent hope that by the morning everything would be as it was and they could continue as before.

Stepping back into his bedroom he stopped short at the sight of Edward kneeling up on his bed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded.

A whine was his initial response before the man found his words again.

“Want to stay with you. Please? Please? I’ll be good.”

“No. You have your own room.”

Edward visibly slumped.

“Please?” he begged again, now casting pleading brown eyes up at him. “Please?”

Oswald honestly considered hauling him off and locking him in his room but he could barely meet that puppy-dog look let alone steal his heart against it. With a faux air of defiance he crossed his arms.

“You’re not sleeping in the bed with me. You can sleep on top of the covers if you really want to stay.”

“Yes!” Ed perked up immediately and began shifting around almost in a circle as he seemingly examined the space.

“And take your shoes off,” Oswald admonished.

His unasked for guest glanced to his feet and then shoved at the shoes until they simply fell off the side of the bed. Oswald huffed and realised Ed would probably need some help if he wasn’t to ruin his suit entirely.

“Sit still,” he said as he made his way forward. Ed obediently stopped moving and waited patiently as Oswald deftly removed his tie, jacket and belt. He hesitated then before deciding the shirt and trousers could stay on. Almost as an afterthought he plucked the glasses off and set them carefully aside.

“Lie down,” he suggested. To his surprise, Ed curled up as he did so. In Oswald’s recollection the man had always slept stretched out before now, long limbs haphazard all over the place. He shook the thought away and simply pulled the quilt up and over him, giving him a final friendly pat on the shoulder before moving round to get into bed himself.

“Goodnight Ed,” he offered as he turned out the light.

The only sound that met him was a rhythmic exhale and inhale of breath.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning started early with a rude awakening for Oswald as he found himself being repeatedly licked in the face.

“Wha- th-” he spluttered as he pushed the offending body away and blinked his eyes open to see the grinning face of Nygma looking oddly childish without his glasses.

For a moment, Oswald couldn’t piece together why he had Ed with him, let alone why the man would be licking his face, and then everything came back. He dropped back to the pillows with a groan, almost giving Ed a chance to surge forward and start the assault again.

“Stop that,” he muttered, still groggy from sleep but reluctantly hauling himself up a bit.

Edward sat back on his heels and Oswald could swear he was shifting side to side in mimicry of wagging a tail.

“It’s not worn off then,” he said as much to himself as Edward, rubbing a hand across his eyes in a gesture partly sleepy and partly frustrated. It froze there at the reply he received.

Edward barked at him.

Or no, not barked exactly. More correctly he ‘woofed’ at him.

Oswald lowered his hand and stared, half expecting to see some mischievous fooled-you smile, but all he saw was the same earnest gaze from yesterday. Seemingly satisfied to have him awake Edward turned and crawled his way down to the edge of the bed, looking speculatively out before practically throwing himself off. A thump heralded his ungainly limbs making contact with the floor and Oswald hastened to get up himself, concerned the drug was having some vertigo effect.

Hurrying around he found Ed struggling to manoeuvre his limbs, frowning in frustration as his feet tried to plant themselves flat while his hands attempted to do the same. Given his unusually long proportions this just meant he looked to be playing a one person game of twister.

“What are you doing? Can’t you stand up?”

A low growl was his only answer and Oswald took a step back, more in surprise than alarm. It was clear Ed wasn’t angry at him but was getting increasingly irritated with his own lack of coordination. What was also clear and far more worrying was the rate of deterioration the man had undergone overnight. However that wasn’t their immediate concern.

“Use your knees!” Oswald admonished, moving forward again and shoving the back of Ed’s legs. “Honestly, you managed up on the bed. You can’t have forgotten that in two minutes!”

Correctly settled now, Ed blinked those wide brown eyes up at him and suddenly grinned before pressing his head inappropriately close. Oswald blushed instantly across his entire upper body and quickly caught at Ed’s head to prevent him provoking a very unwelcome reaction. Keeping one restraining hand against his forehead, Oswald gingerly took a step backwards.

“I need you to… stay here,” he insisted. “Can you do that for me?”

Edward was nodding even before he finished but then stopped and bit his lip. Oswald watched and hoped the man might find his voice to reply. The lack of speech was by far the worst of the symptoms thus far. However Edward then let out a whine and shuffled across to the bathroom door where he scratched at it piteously casting pleading glances back over his shoulder.

Oswald almost went and opened the door for him before his mind suggested the problems that they’d encounter after that. He could not put his one-time friend through that indignity. He might never forgive him. Instead he strode to the hallway door and yelled for Olga.

Looking back at the sad individual waiting so pathetically, he found himself talking to fill the silence, no longer even sure if Ed understood.

“You’ll thank me when you’re back to yourself. Olga used to be a nurse. She knows what she’s doing. And I need to ring Ivy and Zsasz. They _must_ have come up with some alternative solutions by now.”

He wasn’t at all sure about that last part but they were the only option he had so, as soon as he’d briskly conveyed Olga’s instructions to help Ed in the bathroom, he fled downstairs to the telephone.

Waiting for them to pick up seemed to take an age and then they seemed less than bothered by the deterioration overnight. In fact Ivy seemed almost excited that the drug’s effectiveness had increased instead of diminished with time. Eventually though they promised to come round and help.

It was hardly the response Oswald had hoped for. No instant remedy nor even an arduous dangerous quest to appeal to a local sorcerer. This time yesterday of course he would have scoffed at that later idea. Now though he would have welcomed it as an option.

A clattering thundering noise distracted him and he turned to see Edward lumbering down the stairs to join him, legs doing their best to propel him while his arms had their own job of slowing his momentum. As soon as he was on the level hallway however he all but launched himself at Oswald, arms finally coming up to wrap round his waist and burying his head into the flat stomach.

“Was good boy,” Olga commented from where she was calmly making her own way downstairs. “Deserves reward.”

This later comment held a distinct teasing tone, and Oswald glared at her, but Edward instantly turned his puppy eyes up to him and whined. Oswald never had learned a proper defence against that look. He found himself running an affectionate hand into the man’s hair.

“Would you like to play a game?” he suggested, remembering Ed’s begging to him yesterday in the Lounge.

Edward immediately grinned wide before reaching himself up to lick Oswald’s cheek.

“Okay then,” he agreed with a smile. “But only the one.”


	5. Chapter 5

They were still playing fetch when Zsasz and Ivy were ushered in by Olga later. Briefly they stood in the doorway watching as Oswald launched a paper plane and Edward almost catapulted himself over the sofa to catch it in mid-air. He then scampered back round to Oswald, kneeling at his feet and staring up adoringly with his proffered prize.

“Good boy Edward!” Oswald ruffled his hair as an apparent distraction while he took the crumpled plane back and idly chucked it on the desk behind him. From the amount of torn and ruined paper piled there it was clear this game had been going on a while. He then turned to retrieve a new sheet and caught sight of the pair watching from the doorway.

The noise he made was part guttural shock and part shriek of alarm.

“How long have you been there?!” he demanded, awkwardly pushing away Edward’s hands where they were pawing at him for attention.

“We just came in,” Zsasz replied truthfully.

“I was just… testing Ed’s reactions,” Oswald declared. “He’s much worse than he was.”

His guests decided not to call him on the game, partly because it didn’t do to antagonise the boss unnecessarily but mostly because Edward had finally put together their arrival with Oswald’s distraction and was clearly not happy about it. He positioned himself defensively and growled at the intruders.

“Edward stop that.” As a pair of mournful brown eyes turned to Oswald he softened the admonition. “Ivy and Zsasz are friends. You know I love you best.”

Whether he understood or not was debatable but he obeyed anyway.

“What have you found out?” Os returned his focus to the others.

“Um,” Ivy cast her glance between the still vigilant watch dog and his expectant master. “This might be an easier conversation without him here. You know?”

As Oswald seemed about to object, a different sort of growl interrupted them.

“You fed him yet today?” Zsasz asked.

“Yes!” Oswald looked at the clock and frowned. “Although not for a while. And we have been quite busy.” He sighed. “Edward? Go find Olga.”

As this produced nothing but another long look, Oswald sighed again and stomped to the door.

“Olga? Come take Ed to the kitchen. Get him something to eat.”

The Russian maid stomped along and clapped her hands to attract Ed’s attention. He looked at her but didn’t move.

“Come. Now,” she told him brusquely before huffing a resigned sigh. “You need get him leash.”

Seconds later, while they were all still dealing with that mental image, she marched forward and seized him by the scruff of his jacket. They watched in surprised silence as she then literally dragged him along the polished floor alongside her.

“Be gentle!” Oswald yelled after her anxiously.

“Da.”

The sound of the kitchen door shutting left them stood in an awkward silence until Penguin coughed and pulled himself together.

“So?”

Ivy huffed out a breath before answering.

“I went to the shop our love struck barmaid visited and it seems the antidote has to be made from a sample of the original potion.”

“Why do I sense there’s a problem with this?” Os narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Probably because there is a problem,” Zsasz offered helpfully.

Ivy quickly continued before Penguin could respond to that.

“Love potions are by far their most popular product. They’re all out.”

“Alright. So when will they get more?”

“End of the week maybe.” Zsasz glanced for confirmation to Ivy. “But then they’d have to manufacture the antidote separately. They don’t come ready made ‘cause they’re time sensitive.”

“Great!” Oswald threw up his hands in frustration. “How am I supposed to deal with Ed like this for a week? You saw him! He’s not even talking anymore. Who knows how much further he’ll degenerate.”

“Yeah,” Zsasz sympathised casually. “Could be awkward.”

Oswald positively glared at the unhelpful remark. Luckily Ivy intervened before he could properly lose his temper.

“The guy in the shop did suggest one other cure. Although it’s kind of an old wives tale he says he’s heard it’s actually worked a few times.”

“Well?” Oswald immediately turned his hopeful expression onto her. “Whatever it is, I’m willing to try it.”

For some reason this made Zsasz smirk. It was only as Ivy explained that Oswald understood why.

“True love’s kiss.”

A blush bloomed on the Penguin’s face at the suggestion but he shook his head vehemently.

“That’s not going to be possible.”

“Why not?” Ivy frowned. “You always said he was your one true love didn’t you?”

“Yes,” he snapped back defensively, “but _I’m_ not _his_!”

“Does that matter?” Zsasz posited. “You’re the one giving him a kiss. Surely it only matters if you feel it for him?”

“No, that’s… that’s not how it works! Besides, I can’t kiss him. Not like this. It would be an abuse of trust. He’d never forgive me.”

“You think he’d prefer to be left as he is for a week or more?” Ivy sounded highly dubious.

“She’s got a point,” Zsasz agreed. “How long before word gets out he’s gotten stupid? I don’t know him well but seems to me he’d hate that a whole lot more.”

There was a good deal of truth in that and Oswald bit his lip as he considered it. What was worse; word getting out that Ed was behaving like an actual dog, and one smitten with Penguin of all people to boot, or having to endure a few seconds being kissed by Oswald? It might even be that he didn’t remember this experience although Oswald would concede that was perhaps being optimistic. But then if he _did_ remember perhaps he’d appreciate why Oswald made the choice he did.

He blinked to himself as he realised he’d already made his choice. Lord knows it wasn’t how he’d always hoped to have his first kiss with Edward – actually, his first kiss with _anyone_ – but if it might cure him then he really had to try it. Even if it meant Edward hating him again afterwards.

He sighed.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with then.”

Ivy caught his arm before he could go call for Olga to bring Ed back and smiled encouragingly.

“Just because this is a means to an end doesn’t mean we can’t make this a bit special for you, right?”

As she hauled him away to freshen up he caught a glimpse of Zsasz moving his lamps and cushions. Perhaps he’d get the first kiss he dreamt of after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward was sitting patiently and expectantly on the sofa. Ivy had cajoled him into proper position so Oswald could almost convince himself that Ed truly was anticipating events. He looked beautiful, bathed in the soft lighting and face freshly cleaned, hair neatly swept back. Oswald knew he himself also looked, in Ivy’s words, pretty as a picture.

It did little to settle his nerves though.

There were so many concerns whirling around his head that for a long moment all he could do was stand and stare anxiously. He couldn’t help but remember that other occasion they’d sat together on this couch and he’d wanted so very badly to kiss Edward. Perhaps if he’d done so then this situation could have been avoided.

But he’d held back then for the same reason he was hesitating now. He didn’t think Edward would appreciate his advances. That first time of course he’d only had his own nervousness to base that assumption on. Now he knew for a fact Ed didn’t love him. Could _never_ love him.

As his heart sunk once again at the remembrance, he steeled himself with the reality of their current situation. This wasn’t about Ed loving him or not. It was about Oswald curing him, if he could. Yes, Ed might hate the methodology but Oswald clung to the hope that the rational side of him would at least appreciate the freedom from his current indignity.

So resolved he stepped forward and sat beside the love of his life, who turned instinctively to face him, a smile teasing at his lips. With a sigh, Os reached out to cup the admired cheek, feeling his heart stutter as Edward nuzzled into it.

“I hope you know,” he spoke awkwardly, feeling the need to say something before perhaps losing Ed forever – again – yet unsure what he could say. At the sound of his voice though Ed immediately opened his eyes and stared worshipfully at him and Oswald knew the right words to say. “I would do anything for you.”

He forced a smile even as his eyes blinked back tears and then he leant in to seal his lips against Edward’s.

Although he’d only intended to press their lips together briefly, once there, in the place he’d longed to be so long, he couldn’t resist pressing a little harder and holding Ed a little tighter. Edward was neither joining in nor pulling away and Oswald felt the tears leak from his eyes as he desperately tried to hold onto the moment a while longer. With one final act of selfish daring, he licked his tongue across Ed’s lips for a brief taste of him.

Immediately he’d done so though he pulled away with an almost horrified gasp and buried his face in his hands. Edward had still been sitting exactly where he had been, merely looking puzzled by the activity. At that moment, Oswald was almost glad it hadn’t worked. The shame he felt at his actions could perhaps be ignored if Ed didn’t recover swiftly. Carefully he steadied his panicked breathing, already plotting how to dismiss today’s events as something less than it had been.

“Os-?”

The name broke off as Ed coughed to clear his hoarse throat but Oswald froze at just that syllable. Cautiously he peeked through his fingers. Ed frowning now as he licked his lips.

“Why can I taste your lip balm? Did… Did you really just _kiss_ me?”

The verbal acknowledgement broke his fragile defences again and he automatically pressed his hands over his eyes to hide the distraught tears. However he owed it to his friend to try and explain.

“Yes.” He hoped Ed could hear him well enough from beneath his hands or at least that it would hide any shakiness to his voice. “It was recommended to cure you. You were drugged.” His risked lowering his fingers to peer over them. “Do you remember that?”

Across from him Ed was thankfully gazing away so Oswald felt safe enough to drop his hands. He saw a hesitant nod in response to his question but the puzzled frown was still there.

“Why was a kiss a cure though? The only time I’ve heard that is-” He broke off again but this time darted a piercing gaze over to Oswald. “Is… Was that supposed to be… true love’s kiss?”

The almost accusatory tone made Oswald blush in embarrassment and he once again turned his own gaze onto his fidgeting hands.

“There’s no need to be cruel. You know my feelings. You’ve always known. I passed your test after all.”

“My test?”

Oswald let out a defeated sigh.

“Yes.” He looked up balefully. “As to whether I’d willingly die for you.”

He saw the startled blink his answer produced and wondered how much more he’d need to suffer to prove he loved this man.

“But that was before… You mean you _still_ -?”

“Yes Edward.” Oswald rolled his eyes. “I meant what I said – life only gives you one true love.”

“I don’t remember you saying that.”

Oswald paused as he recalled he had never managed to actually give Ed his speech.

“Well, you would have if you’d made the dinner,” he snapped defensively. He pushed himself up, suddenly desperate to escape this conversation. “Anyway, you’re cured now so-”

“Wait!” Ed stood as well and caught at his arm to stop him bolting.

Oswald glanced up and found himself looking at a distinctly nervous Edward. The man swallowed awkwardly, his eyes fixated on where his hand was wrapped about Oswald’s wrist. The atmosphere seemed to be getting warmer with every passing second.

“Oswald I… I know I’ve hurt you. More probably than you deserved for… well, what you did. But the truth was… I was afraid. And it seemed easier to fight against the feelings than accept them. I honestly thought you would have grown to hate me by now.” Ed glanced hesitantly through his lashes at him. “Yet here you are. Proving you still love me – incredible as that seems – all over again.”

“Ed.” Oswald opened his mouth once or twice trying to work out what he needed to articulate. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say. I’ll be happy just so long as you don’t hate me for this.” He gestured vaguely to the scene of their recent encounter.

“Hate you? No.” Ed reached out and caught his other hand. “Oswald, I’m trying to tell you I… feel the same. That I’d like to try being…more than friends.”

Oswald’s jaw set.

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t trust that phrase.”

Suddenly Ed darted forward and kissed him on the lips.

“Does that reassure you?”

For a second Oswald honestly couldn’t talk and simply blinked up at him.

“Perhaps we should repeat the cure,” he suggested. “Just to be sure.”

Edward smiled and tugged him back to sit with him again on the sofa.

“I’ll admit I’m fascinated by this whole potion thing. And how a kiss can possibly act as cure.” A new frown marred his brow. “Nobody else saw me acting like an enthusiastic puppy though right?”

Oswald brushed his palms over his cheeks and smiled as he pulled him towards him again.

“I promise we’ll talk about all that to your heart’s content later. But for now… let me cure you again sweetheart.”

And as Edward eagerly entwined them again, they would each swear to the healing force of true love’s kiss.


End file.
